Rapture
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Jac's just gone into labour at 38 weeks pregnant in January 2014. Her and Jonny are together and he's planned for them to move to a new home once Jac's discharged from hospital, but will all plans go smoothly?


**This is a sequel to DofE Gold but you don't have to have read it to understand this. You only need to know that in this, Jac is 38 weeks gone, the baby doesn't have CDH and Jac and Jonny live together in Jac's flat. They get on well and Bonnie (the b***h doesn't exist. Also, it's set in January bit in italics is the last bit of DofE gold so you know what happened.**

**The tam sequel is in the casualty section, please check it out!**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent.**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Jac's stomach ache had worsened in the last hour or two, bringing with it severe stomach cramps which she wasn't sure if they were caused by her digestive system, or by her reproductive system. Jonny knew she wasn't feeling well so he was lying in bed with her, gently stroking her hair- a simple gesture but Jac loved it. They had the bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a warm but dim glow because Jac preferred dark rooms to bright rooms._

_Suddenly, Jac felt a horrible twinge in her lower half and she ran to the ensuite toilet, slamming the door behind her. She just made it to the toilet on time, then her bowels began emptying with a powerful force. Jonny was about to enter the unlocked door because he thought she was being sick but then he heard the sound effects and just waited outside the door._

_Five minutes later when Jac didn't think it was possible for there to be anything left inside of her, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands thoroughly. As she came out, Jonny was standing right in front of the door.  
"I've just had a bloody show." Jac muttered sleepily; she was so tired after paddling 15km that day. Why did she think it was a good idea? But then she remembered that feeling inside of her that was telling her to do something constructive.  
"Right. You've have period pains, your back ache is worse,a bloody show, an upset stomach. And the cramps you've been having have probably been minor contractions; I don't think they're to do with your digestive system." Jonny stated as he guided Jac back into bed, he was smiling because he knew what was happening but Jac was too tired to work it out. Jonny squatted down on the floor besides her side of the bed.  
"So?" Jac moaned as she tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable.  
"I think- no sorry. I know, your in early labour." Jonny smiled._

* * *

Jac laid there in discomfort taking the words in. She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it.  
"She's nearly here." Jonny smiled as he took Jac's hands in his but Jac snatched her hands back.  
"Really?" Jac said sarcastically.  
"Please don't go all sarcastic on me. I'm only trying to comfort you." Jonny said as he walked around the bed and climbed into it next to Jac.  
"Sorry." Jac mumbled as she pulled the duvet up to her face again. She was facing away from Jonny but he could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of opening the water works.  
"Oh please don't cry." Jonny pleaded as he shuffled forwards and put both hands over her bump.  
"I'm not." Jac mumbled.  
"Yeah, and I don't flap like a baggy kilt... come here you soppy cow." Jonny pulled Jac into a hug. Surprisingly, she turned over and let Jonny wrap his arms around her back. Groaning as she did because of her persistent back ache.

"Ah." Jac whispered as she took in a deep breath. Jonny put his hand on Jac's bump and felt through her pyjama shirt that her uterus was hardening.  
"Okay, contraction number one." Jonny stated as he took his phone from the bedside table and began a stopwatch. After a minute it passed and Jac began breathing normally with her face against Jonny's chest under the duvet.

"When do you want to go to hospital?" Jonny asked.  
"I'm not sure yet." Jac admitted quietly.  
"Ok, we'll take this one step at a time because it's still early... Do you want any thing?" Jonny asked to break the silence.  
"A C section." Jac replied.  
"Haha very funny." Jonny said sarcastically.  
"Now who's being sarcastic?!" Jac stated. She felt the annoying twinge in her abdomen again and waddled quickly to the toilet. Jonny knew she'd want to be left alone while she had a second bout of diarrhoea so he picked up his phone and headed for the kitchen. He rang Mr T.  
_"Hello Jonny what can I do for you_?" Mr t said cheerfully as he was walking out of the hospital.  
"Um, Jac's in early labour and I was wondering when you're on shift because she's not on he he best of terms with the other consultant. Or any other midwives." Jonny said awkwardly.  
_"Well I've just come off shift. I'm back on a 8am tomorrow but give me a ring when you bring her in and I'll come in. How far is it progressing_?"  
"Um, not very she's in early labour so it's just hard trying to get her comfortable." Jonny admitted.  
_"Right well, um pillows are good for back aches. Any nausea?_" He asked.  
"A bit but she's got an upset stomach so her bowel movements are a bit... Well let's say not nice."  
_"Right let's hope that passes before active labour because I've delivered babies when the mum's had diarrhoea before and it's not a pretty sight_." Mr t admitted.  
"I can imagine." Jonny heard the toilet flush. "Right I'd better get back."  
_"Yep, just remember even if it's 2am, give me a ring and I'll come in. Oh and um, run her a bath once her stomach's settled down. It'll help with every ache and pain she's got_."  
"Thanks Mr T, bye."  
"_Bye._"

Jac had had diarrhoea a week ago and luckily there were quite a few dioralyte sachets left. He quickly made one up along with a bottle of normal water and a box of paracetamol. He joined Jac back in the bedroom and she was sitting up and leaning against the headboard, cross legged rocking back and forth a bit.  
"Right you know the drill." Jonny said as he handed Jac the glass of disgusting black currant dioralyte.

Jac had had it too quickly before and thrown it back up so she knew to take small sips of it. "Seeing as it's early labour, you're gonna need your strength so what do you want to eat?" Jonny asked. He left the paracetamol for now because if she had diarrhoea it would only come out of her within the hour.  
"I'm not hungry." Jac murmured. She was scared that anything she would eat would only aggravate her stomach even more.  
"Dry toast?" Jonny tried. But Jac only shook her head. "Crackers?" He asked. She had managed to eat them during morning sickness a few months ago but an upset stomach was different. She shook her head again. "Okay, let's try and get some rest yeah?" Jonny suggested as he climbed into the bed next to Jac. It was nearly 9:15pm so he had a feeling that he was in for a long night.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


End file.
